With the continuous development of society, people impose increasing demands on a wireless communication service capacity. For wireless communications evolving from 2G to 3G and then to 4G, an increase of a service capacity is always the most importance; therefore, a radio transceiver required to support a large service capacity with feature of wideband. However, for conventional wireless communications, a wireless communications system generally works in a wireless spectrum less than 6 GHz, and it is quite difficult to meet an increasing demand for a service capacity. In addition, countries worldwide have strict and clear divisions of wireless spectrums, but there still has a relatively large difference between the divisions. Therefore, development of ultra-wideband wireless communications adaptive to spectrum divisions of the countries has attracted a lot of attention.
FIG. 1 shows an architecture of an ultra-wideband receiver with a distributed structure. As shown in FIG. 1, in the structure, a received radio frequency signal (Vin(t)) is fed back in sequence to amplification and frequency-conversion links (marked as 230-1, 230-2, . . . 230-n in the figure) that are in a parallel, and a local oscillator signal (Local Oscillator signal, LO signal for short) is also fed back in sequence to local oscillator ports of mixers (Mixer) (marked as 235-1, 235-2, . . . 235-n in the figure). A traveling wave relationship is formed between the received radio frequency signal (Vin(t)) and the local oscillator signal (LO signal), so as to implement a wideband receiver solution. However, when the architecture works in a relatively wide frequency band, communication performance is relatively low.